The Young and the LLess
by Clara Verity
Summary: A fan girl's dramatized reaction to a very sad Death Note moment. Comedy/Parody. Meant mostly for humor, although we all have to admit we've been through something similar. ;D Reviews, comments, critique; any feedback is appreciated!


*Author's Note* A fan girl's dramatized reaction to a very sad Death Note moment. Comedy/Parody. Meant mostly for humor, although we all have to admit we've been through something similar. ;D Reviews, comments, critique; any feedback is appreciated!

The Young and the L-Less

Ada was excited.

No, she was more than excited! She was ecstatic!

She sat at the edge of her seat while the file loaded on her computer. "Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed, as the percentage rose a little higher with every passing second.

She couldn't wait any longer! Ever since she first began watching the Death Note anime, she'd been hooked. She considered the show amazing and the manga even more amazing. However, she wished to finish the anime first before continuing with the graphic novels, only because it was the anime she had discovered first after watching TV late at night.

Ada's friend, Lauren, was already finished with both the anime and the manga. And the movies, and the spin-off books. Lauren had always been the faster reader, as she had a greater attention span than Ada. They were complete opposites; Lauren always got the best grades in school, and was calm, cool, and collected every hour of every day. Ada, on the other hand, struggled in school, and had trouble with focusing, due to her hyper personality. They were both two, ordinary, every-day classifications of the modern teenager.

Ada let out a squeak as the file on her computer finished loading. A window popped up, and the theme song beginning the anime blasted from her speakers. Ada quickly checked the episode number and name.

"Silence," She said to herself. "Episode 25. Hmm." There was no description, so she just sat back and continued to watch the show of a lifetime.

She smiled when L first appeared. He was weird, and awkward, and cute, and he had all the qualities she ever wanted in a man. Well. Maybe there were a few she could do without—but for L, they worked perfectly. Sighing in complete delight, Ada rested her head in her hands.

And then, a little while later, _it _happened.

_It._

The worst thing she could ever imagine happening in all of Death Note existence.

He died. L died.

At first, Ada believed it to be a trick. Something L was faking. He would get back up, off the ground, shoving his victory in Light Yagami's face.

But he didn't. And then Light announced him dead.

Ada sat, wide-eyed, staring unbelieving at the screen, still hoping that by some miracle, L would revive. When he didn't and the episode ended, she closed the window and swiveled around in her office chair.

"No." She whispered. "No no no no no no no!"

Next to Ada's computer, her cat, Muffins, sat licking his paws. Ada turned to face him. "No, no, no, no, NO! Muffins! L… L just died!" The cat mewed mournfully. Ada jumped up from her chair and began screaming as she ran into the living room of her house.

"What's wrong, dear?" Asked her mother, who sat lounging on the couch while watching TV. Ada tugged at a piece of her own hair.

"L just dddiiiieeeeeddddd!" She sobbed.

Her mother gave her a quizzical look. "Who?"

"Ehhhhhhhh…" Ada turned around and darted into her father's office.

"Dad! He died! He's dead!"

"What! Who! Where!" The aging man jumped to his feet and began searching the room in a panicked state. Ada grabbed his shirt tearfully.

"L, dad! L died!"

"Wha—?" Her father scratched his head, confused. "Who's Elle? Was she a friend of yours?"

"No, dad! I said he!"

"Oh. Well, that's quite the unusual name for a boy—"

"No, dad!" Ada raised her hands above her head, exasperated. "L! Like the letter, L!"

"Oh." Her father began to sit down again. "Well, I'm very sorry for your loss, Ada. How did he die?"

"It was awful! I could barely watch!"

"You watched him die?"

Ada nodded, miserably. "It was awful. First, I thought he might have been able to make it. He's L, after all, and one of the most resourceful people I knew!"

"Yes, yes." Her father leaned back in his chair. "Resourcefulness is always a good quality—"

"But that stupid Shinigami really did it!"

Her father stared at her. "Did you say Shinigami?"

"Yes! Rem was her name. I hate Rem now, she sucks. I can't believe she killed L! I mean, I really wasn't expecting it, even when she pulled out her Death Note…"

Her father continued to stare at her; even more confused, and even slightly worried for his daughter's mental state. "Did you say Death Note?"

"But she really wrote his name in it! That anime sucks now; I don't want to watch it anymore!"

"Did you say anime?"

"Yes, dad! Anime! Death note! Don't you understand?" Her voice was beginning to grow hoarse with all the screeching. Her father opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, a befuddled look still on his face. He closed his mouth, before opening it again. This process repeated several times before he finally managed to say the only words that could come to mind.

"Wait, what?"

Ada glared at him angrily. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She stomped out of the room, leaving a frazzled man behind her.

Out of people to deliver the heartbreaking news to, Ada retreated to her room, and flopped on her bed, pouting. A few moments later, her phone rang.

"Lauren?" She sniffed. Muffins jumped over too her, snuggling up comfortably tangled in the phone line.

"Yeah? Did you finish the episode? What did you think?"

"He… L… DIED!" Ada's sorrowful, yet very loud, voice caused Muffins to jump and attempt an escape off the edge of her bed. Ada grabbed the poor cat and held him to her chest, against his free will and pleading meows.

Lauren said nothing.

"L died, Lauren! He died! I can't believe it! Did you know! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Ada waited in desperate grief for an answer.

"I did tell you, Ada. I've been telling you for the past two weeks."

It was Ada's turn to pause. She looked up at the ceiling, eyes and mouth both wide open in thought. Finally, she responded, her voice finally back to normal.

"Oh. Oops."


End file.
